Date Night
by Firefly of love
Summary: Davis is going out with a new Digidestined and he finds that T.k and Kari appear at every place that he and Rachelle go too. Coincidence?


Date Night. 

Davis and Rachelle walked into a movie theatre and Davis bought some popcorn. They went and found some seats.

"I hope this movie is as good as everyone says," Davis looked at Rachelle. She looked pensive.

'What is wrong?" Davis looked at her. She snapped out of it and looked at Davis.

"Nothing," She smiled. "So, this is a nice theatre but I think the ones in America are still better," she joked at Davis.

"Oh yeah," Davis replied playfully. They sat back to enjoy the movie.

"Excuse me is that seat tak-" A voice asked Davis as he looked at them he saw Kari was with T.K. "Davis?" Kari stood back.

"Oh boy," T.K whispered to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said as she got upset.

"I am…..here on a date with Rachelle. What are you doing here?" Davis said just as annoyed. Kari's eyes widened.

"I….. date…. T.K," Kari really couldn't say anything. Davis eyes looked disappointed. Rachelle was looking at T.K with a look that said this isn't good. T.K gave her a nervous smile that said 'I know.'

"Well….the seats are free….enjoy the movie," Davis looked away from Kari. Kari felt bad. She then got angry.

"Fine, we will," Kari squeezed past them. T.K sat a next to Rachelle. The theatre was packed so they had no choice but to sit next to them and Kari did not want to sit next to Rachelle. The movie started and they grew quiet. Davis leaned forward to see Kari every once in a while and would look away because Kari would look at him as well. After an hour. Rachelle looked at T.K. T.K felt her looking at him. He looked at her. T.K smiled and she smiled back. She nodded her head at the exit. He looked at her with curiosity. She turned to Davis.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Rachelle told him.

"Oh, uh, I'll go with you," Davis replied not knowing what to say.

"Uh, no. Not going to happen," She grabbed his nose and stood up and walked out. T.K finally knows what she was trying to do. T.K turned to Kari.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get more soda," T.K said.

"But you just got some soda," Kari said. T.K knocked it over. It fell on some guy who was three times T.K's size. The guy stood up and looked at T.K very angrily.

"Not anymore….. I'll get you something to clean that off with," T.K said nervously and ran out and jumping over the rail to get out of the theatre. The guy went after him. Davis looked at Kari but looked away because Kari returned a glance.

Rachelle stood out in lobby waiting for T.K to come out. She saw T.K running.

"What happen?" Rachelle asked. T.K grabbed her arm.

"Run!" T.K went running out of the theatre. Rachelle looked back and saw a big guy following.

"What did you do!" Rachelle yelled.

"Improvised!" T.K screamed back. The two of them ran out of the theatre. As soon as they reached a quiet place. They started to talk.

"Ok, I think we should try and make things better for Kari and Davis," Rachelle said. T.K looked at her.

"You would do that for them," T.K was surprised.

"Yeah. Like Davis said, friends would do anything for each other," Rachelle smiled as she looked up at T.K. "That is if you want to," Rachelle considered T.K's feelings. T.K thought about it. Then he agreed.

"Yeah, I'll help you," T.K said. "As much as I like Kari, I want the best for the both of them," T.K said with commitment. They made their way back to the theatre. The movie had finished and Kari and Davis were waiting in the lobby. Davis looked at Kari and she looked at him. Davis gave a faint smile and Kari gave one back.

"Did you like the movie?" Davis asked.

"Yeah,…..it was interesting," Kari started to speak. T.K and Rachelle came from opposite directions. Then they went their own way with their dates. Half an hour later, Davis and Rachelle went to eat at a fast food restaurant. Then ran into T.K and Kari there. Kari got annoyed seeing Rachelle entering the store with Davis' arm around her. Kari grabbed T.K's hand and sat down. Davis got jealous of Kari holding T.K's hand. They ate and they left the restaurant. Later, they went to an amusement park. Davis was playing the games. He was shooting hoops and got a prize for Rachelle. Kari walked by and saw them. Kari stomped by. T.K was playing another game. He got Kari a prize. Davis got annoyed and left. They got on the same ride later. Kari looked at Davis. He put his vest on Rachelle. Kari got red in anger. T.K looked at Rachelle and winked. Rachelle smiled back. Later, T.K and Davis met up at the next game booth together. Kari and Rachelle saw the competitiveness in their eyes.

"Come on T.K!" Kari cheered for him.

"You can do it Davis!" Rachelle cheered for him. They were trying to knock over the bottles with three balls. They both threw the ball. By Davis' second ball, he knocked over bottles. The booth guy gave Davis a giant stuffed octopus. He gave it to Rachelle.

"What is wrong with!" Kari yelled at Davis and stomped away alone.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you!" Davis said as he walked off alone. Rachelle and T.K watched as they stomped away. They stood next to each other.

"Well, if things work out right then they should find each other later," Rachelle concluded. T.K nodded his head.

"Knowing them, that is just the thing that is going to happen," T.K said. He looked at Rachelle. "I have another idea," T.K looked at Rachelle and she looked at him. "We are at a theme park. Maybe we should just enjoy our time while we are here," T.K blushed as he looked at Rachelle. She smiled.

"I'd like that," Rachelle turned red and smiled. They walked together as they went to one of the rides. An hour later Kari was sitting at a bench by herself. She had tears running down her cheeks. She looked at the happy couples that walked around.

"What's wrong with me," Kari wandered. "Is Davis the one for me? Am I just to scared to find out?" Kari sat there with her thoughts. Someone sat down next to Kari. She looked and saw it was Davis. Kari wiped her eyes.

"You know…. I never wanted to hurt you," Davis told her. She was looking towards the other side. "I only did this for Rachelle. I guess you could say that I felt sorry and connected to her," Kari's eyes watered. "But I forgot about you," Kari's eyes widened. She looked at him who was still looking at the floor. "Kari,…. I …..I ….care too much about you to hurt you," Davis had to force it out of himself. Kari looked at him. "I should have never of hurt you…I," Kari put her finger on his lips. He looked her in the eyes.

"I am so sorry to have hurt you to. I just wanted to get back at you," Kari sadly admitted. Davis looked at her with shock.

"That doesn't sound like you," Davis said. Kari started crying again.

"I know. I don't know why I did this," Kari looked down.

"I guess we are just weird like that," Davis smiled. Kari smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kari put her head on his shoulder. Davis rested his head on Kari's head.

"I promise I will never hurt you again," Davis said quietly.

"I promise you too," Kari replied. They sat down quietly until night time.

Rachelle and T.K were walking back to T.K's apartment. Rachelle walked closely with T.K. They went up to T.K's apartment. T.K opened the door and lead Rachelle in. She turned in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I had a great time," She told him.

"Me too. Good night," T.K closed the door. He was going to walk away. Then Rachelle opened the door.

"This is your home," Rachelle said. T.K stood feeling stupid.

"Right," T.K said. Rachelle smiled and put her arms around T.K's head and started kissing him again. They went into his room without waking his mom.


End file.
